Siren's Song
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: Her voice was as beautiful as she was. He could taste her weakness, her longing for something more and Sesshomaru would seduce the one whom had brought forth his own lust with every sound that past her lips. Kagome needed to be wanted. Needed to have something to save her from her sorrow. They needed each other and fate would see to that.
1. Enraptured

**Hello readers welcome to another story.**

**This story will be told in sparotic chapters, having to rhyme or reason to length or prompt. I am just going with the flow. Fair warning. I really am not a fan of Kikiyo and never have been. I can never seem to paint her in an enchanting light so do not expect me to start here.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with the Inuyasha franchise**

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 1: Enraptured**

He had come following the sound of the sirens voice. Sesshomaru had been on patrol, the visage of white and silver streaked along his border.

Then he heard her sing. His body had catapulted forward to find the source.

His silver hair settled onto his back as he suddenly stood still in the field. His eyes of gold narrowed onto a small back clad in miko garb and her beautiful voice occupied his every sense.

She was picking herbs and music flowed freely past her lips as she worked. Her dark mane of hair shone in the sunlight and her tanned hands plucked stems gently.

Her own music seemed to take her as the young woman stood abruptly and spun in the otherwise secluded area.

She was a beautiful human and her voice was even more precious. Then her eyes shot open and her voice died off. In place was her simmering blue eyes and a gasp. The fear that surrounded the girl was fleeting as she fell back in surprise.

In the quickest moment Sesshomaru watched as his siren ran off toward what must have been her human settlement.

He followed her scent and surrounded the borders of his sirens home among his lands.

She had scurried into a home on the edge of the village. Far from the others in the village. By a well.

His siren seemed to be an outcast.

A rare smile settled onto his features. This would be most advantageous.

The Young miko for her part was unsure what to do.

From the moment of her puberty she was scorned. Her father had been a traveling person of astounding spiritual capabilities.

Her mother could not resist his charms, even though he was not very much liked by the village. Born from the pair were three girls and one son. Kikiyo was well liked and brought into the fold of the villagers due to her pale beauty and close resemblance to their mother.

Kaede had been kindly welcomed into the neighboring temple, which suited the youngest just fine. Her brother, Souta, had become a traveller much like their father whom had long since past onto another world.

With the awakening of her powers and the site of her unique and rare beauty Kagome was shunned, be it by jealousy, or fear. Once Kagome's mother had too past on to follow their father in the afterlife Kagome was ostracized.

Kaede, and Souta had they known would have held back and stayed with their kind hearted sister. Kagome had refused to give any sign that something was amiss. Kikiyo all but ignored her twin Kagome and settled into her life in the village.

Kagome was trained as a miko long before her powers truly settled in and once they did, the head miko was so jealous of the vastness and purity far surpassing her very own tha Kagome was thrown out and told to find a new way of life.

Though the village was protected more from Kagome than their own miko, they only fleetingly gave into any indulgence of dealing with the young woman.

Many of the women were jealous of the astonishing beauty of the young woman. They envied her something fierce. The men saw Kagome as untouchable and since they couldn't have her, they all concluded none could have her.

Kagome had not much interaction with others. So she had been very startled when seeing a regal looking demon staring intently at her. Though she was strong, and controlled, Kagome truly didn't want to kill any and all demons. Some were kind passersby, others just looking for help for they had lost their own bearing.

Her fear came from the fact that someone had heard her sing. Kikiyo had always lashed out at the miko for singing and Kagome grew, fearful of another hearing her. If her own twin could not stand the sound of her own voice she must be a pain to hear in passing.

She didn't know who that beautiful demon was, but she doubted she would ever see him again.

Kagome could only be aghast at the demon before her. He was the same regal demon from just the week prior. Kagome had taken to keeping herself clean compared to the villagers. That was one of the few pleasures that she could enjoy without interruption. For none save her knew of the location of this hot spring so near their settlement.

So she had taken to singing while in her own space away from the scorn, away from the jealousy away from it all.

What she was unprepared for was the lurking luminous demon pale, of silvers and golds to be watching her solo performance.

What was worse for she was he had so earnestly decided to hear her singing not from beyond the tree line a safe distance away from her sight, no. He had the audacity to join her in the waters of her own hidden spring.

Too shocked to make a noise Kagome was unsure if screaming to nobody, fainting or running away would be the most useful in this situation.

"You may continue miko." A dark flush rose to the face of Kagome at the demons non comical expression seemed to inspire a rush of indignation.

Though she was frozen in place due to her own nakedness. She could not barrel against the demon for fear of him seeing what none save she had seen to this day. Her nakedness.

Sesshomaru was amused by this human. She called to him with her voice time and time again. He had been keeping his distance only allowing himself moments to faintly listen to her soft heartbroken singing of loneliness, sorrow, loss, and recently longing.

During his week of distance he had found all the information of the miko as only one such as he could. He wished to capture such a siren and listen daily to his most favored possession, instead of having to travel daily from his home to do such.

"Sing for this one human." Sesshomaru spoke and in her shocked stupor she began.

Every hum, every utterance of her voice made his body sooth from his many stresses. There had never been anything before to fully hold him, to make him feel at ease than her melodious voice.

Though this situation was odd, Kagome hadn't had any interactions with another in almost a month now. She hunted, and grew her own sustinece. She knew how to mend her own things and never sought for anything other than what she had.

So she hadn't gone into the village for some time. Not that it would make a difference. Most refused to look at her let alone talk to her. This interaction though for just a moment, Kagome was leeching at the attention. Something she had been starved for.

When his singer finally sang her final note Sesshomaru was relaxed.

"Hnn, this one wonders how your talents had yet been discovered. Though it is gracious for this one to be privy to that astounding voice." Sesshomaru spoke his golden gaze lazily staring at his soon to be claimed prize.

Her speaking voice was soft and breathy, almost as is unused and unsure of herself. "I have nowhere else to go." Her head turned away and the mist and mineral of the waters kept his gaze from exploring what else the miko had to offer.

"You may come to this one's home. So long as you sing at my command, you will be cared for,allowed to be free, to speak, interact or dally with anyone you seek." Sesshomaru spoke noting the dark flush on her cheeks. Her speaking voice was just as calming as her singing.

If his miko so chose, she could have a mate, but Sesshomaru would be the first in her regard. Many demons would be happy to share their mate with one such as he.

Kagome contemplated his offer.

It was so tempting, to be spirited away by this demon. Taken in with promises of a better life. A life of fulfillment and the chance to live away from scrutiny.

Yet, to also be trapped to this demon before her, till he is bored of her entertainment. "Who are you?" The siren asked the stranger.

"This one is Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands. First Son of the great Inutashio." At his words the miko shot up in shock. Greedily the demon lord looked over his future prize. High, round, pert breasts. Dusty pink nipples and a long body. His gaze settled onto the small shorn patch of curls nestled between her thighs.

Dog demons such as he were renowned for their indulgences of lust. Though it was the first time Sesshomaru had ever been tempted by a human.

Her voice play in part of his enchantment, but her eyes kept him locked onto attention. Her body ignited his almost forgone lust.

This girl, who long to be taken away from her pain, her sorrow wanted someone to make her a woman. Her songs spoke of such. Taking his moment to entrance her Sesshomaru needed her to be a willing sing song bird for him.

Seduction.

In a movement that made the miko shiver the demon lord was before her his tongue lapping at the beads of water upon her skin. A shiver of pleasure shook her and his clawed hands gripped her. Easing her to sit onto the ledge of the hotsprings with her now slick folds spread wide before his hungry gaze.

Kagome had always wanted this. Had dreamt of it, longed for it. She didn't want to deny herself her possibly only opportunity. A breathy moan escaped the miko as sweet lips tasted the siren.

Her moans were soft, her voice quivered. She wantonly begged for completion and ignoring his own need Sesshomaru pulled back right before she could fall into completion.

Tears were lined along her brilliant blue gaze. Deliriously desperate in her wants, in her lust. "Come with me, be mine miko and all I have to offer may yet become your own. Become my singing bird my siren. Do as this Sesshomaru bids and I will release you of your frustrations." He knew her virginal body would be no match.

Her body ached and she longed for more than what she was offered in her village. So desperately, in both lust and loneliness she breathily replied "Yes, please yes."

Elation at having his newest possession his tongue sought out his sirens sweet pearl and sucked. Licked and Swallowed down her first orgasm. Her virginity he would save for a special occasion.

He enjoyed swallowing down her sweet juices far to much to indulge himself. For her breathy moans and quiet utterances of his name were what nearly drove him to completion.

They had sealed their contract in their sweat, in her juices, in his seed that with the help of her innocent gaze and hesitant hands was written all over her scent.

In her tired haze Sesshoumaru boud her fully with a sip of his blood.

Soon they would find if she regretted it or embraced all that was to come.

**_Hope you enjoyed my newest story._**

**_Thank you for reading and please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	2. Ripple

**Hello readers, oh boy you do not want to know how many times I wrote and re wrote this chapter. I was nearly gonna pull my hair out. Any ways let me stop complaining and let you enjoy. XO**

**Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with the Inuyasha franchise**

**Sirens Song**

**Chapter 2: Ripple**

Her blue eyes gazed past the gauzy entrance of the harem. The tall silhouette of the western ruler stood just beyond it. The former miko had been brought to the house of the Western ruler just a week prior.

She had yet to leave her rooms and was only given lessons from an instructor to improve her singing as she settled into her new home. The room given was full of elegance and finery that she did not care for. So her master had gifted her scrolls for her leisure when she wasn't attending lessons.

Chatter of her arrival had been echoing far and beyond the servants, to the other high ranking officials of the household.

After getting settled into her new home, she had been dressed and fitted into beautiful silks and gifts were placed before her from her new master.

This morning she was called from her rooms and brought to his harem. The women were gathered together just beyond her position. Guards and servants littered along the hall and had asked her to stay and await their lord.

None knew of her purpose and with her movement to the harem, most assumed she would become one of his trinkets.

Though, to escape her old life. A life of loneliness. Of solitude. The hate, unjustified anger for something she couldn't change of herself. She would trade it for anything so long as she wasn't forced into the darkness only used as protection but ignored otherwise.

Shimmering silver hair is all Kagome had seen as she bowed low to Sesshomaru. She was so very grateful to be taken from the life she had once lived.

"You may rise my siren." Sesshomaru spoke making his human flush as she rose. He far enjoyed her pet name far too much to change it due to her embarrassment.

The western ruler was dressed in a dark azure colored monsuke, the house of the west crest was stamped along the sleeves and his hakama were a soft white. He seemed to glow against such dark colors.

Kagome lowered her gaze immediately, but was startled at her masters clawed hand lifting her face.

"Now, you will sing for my harem. Many grow nervous of the arrival of a miko and this Sesshomaru knows your beautiful voice will sooth their fears." Sesshomaru spoke but his hands traveled along her clothing, her hair, her body.

She was dressed in a kimono of blues and silvers, so pale it made her eyes glitter. Pulling a long sheer yard of white cloth Sesshomaru pulled back the former mikos hair and attached the clothing to Kagome's hair to fall forward like a veil.

"My harem, they are jealous creatures. This will provide a small bit of protection, for they are never allowed to leave the harem. Nor are they allowed to come to harm the women that are veiled before them." Sesshomaru spoke knowing the veil would have to be explained.

"Sing well, for I will enjoy every note of it." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his prize and led her into the room of his harem of beauties.

He settled himself onto an opulent seating arrangement. His miko was led to the risen stage made for her performance.

She seemed nervous but her instructor was playing a koto. With the familiar face she seemed to settle once more.

Blue met gold as the miko looked to her master. With a nod Kagome signaled her vocal instructor and she began to play the koto.

She was his bird to sing, when he so chose and Kagome knew that. To avoid going back she would perform even in the harshest storm to ensure her position would remain in his sight.

Even if he grew bored of her, she would ensure he would never bore of her voice.

The first note gently fell from her lips and the ripple of awe settled among his concubines. Not a sound could be heard other than her voice and the instrument. It was very enchanting and Sesshomaru's harem seemed to delight in the entertainment.

Her voice was so lulling. Like that of a potion that seemed to only want to drag you down into the depths of the music. Every utterance was like sweet addiction. It rippled like smoke along your senses and drug you down.

Sesshomaru's beast was sedated and lulled into calm tranquility. The sirens call was astounding. Once the last note was sung his siren bowed to his applauding harem.

She and they all bowed to their lord and thanked him for the entertainment.

Then his siren was surrounded by his concubines. Many gushing over her. A weight had settled within him. He knew covering her beauty was the right course. They would give the miko a chance now instead of fixating on her looks.

Though his harem looked harmless they were full of many powerful demondesses. They needed to like his siren for when he would leave his home, she would be taken in and taught by his women till his return.

Sesshomaru pulled away her veil and introduced his newest prize to his concubines.

His Kagome was a true siren, for he saw lust in many of his concubines faces. They would surely protect his miko now.

The western ruler stepped back as his miko was cuddled by the head concubine,Nozomi. Nozomi was a bird demon. She was a rarity of her kind. All pure whites and golds of feathers. Even her hair was feathers.

He was most pleased to see her bonding with the siren. She would keep the others in line.

Satisfied, he led Kagome away from the harem and back to her chambers.

"Rest little one. For this Sesshomaru will need your attention later tonight. You will be learning a new lesson, a lesson of seduction." His golden gazed eyed the blush that settled on her skin.

She was very respectful. Most would question him as to why. That or she truly was isolated that she truly cannot voice her concerns.

"This Sesshomaru notices that you are very shy. When facing this one's court you cannot be as such. My siren above all must learn to own your sexuality. We will begin lessons with the concubines you met today. Rest and be ready my siren." The smile on Sesshomaru's lips made Kagome shiver in anticipation.

Said demon leaned over his miko inhaling her scent along with his concubines. Stealing a kiss from her lips and leaving left the miko flushed but still determined to find her place here.

Even if she had to carve it in stone. If lust and seduction is what her tools were, she would use them to the full extent, and learn any method possible.

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review**_

_**Biteme4eturn-t**_


	3. Burn

**Sirens Song**

**To answer some questions. Yes this is a smut themed story. I write two of those. No. I will not change my plot to make this a regular romance. If you want to read that read timeless or lovelorn. Those are full of fluff!**

**Chapter 3 : Burn**

His human sat nervously aside him. It was indeed refreshing that despite him having had tasted her his siren still had such innocence when interacting with one such as he.

Nozomi and Reyin two of his concubines sat across from Sesshomaru and his siren. These lovely women eyeing the miko as if she looked good enough to eat.

Though the miko did look enchanting.

creamy skin a face so beautiful it in itself was distracting. Such a small petite waist and yet to be curved in such a delightfully eye-catching way. A long shroud of hair that shimmered with hues of blue and eyes so blue it made her innocent gaze even look seductive.

Kagome eyed the concubines she had met previously. Nozomi the bird like demondess had beautiful coloring of gold and whites. She was tall and feathered but still so feminine and beautiful. Even her eyes sparkled like ashen snow.

Reyin was beautiful on her own. She was tanned as if kissed by the sun. Slim and moved in effortless elegance. Her hair shimmered red and yellow. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as her hair did. She had called herself an elemental demon.

Though burning like fire Kagome had figured what element it was under her power.

"Siren you will learn well from us two. You must use your natural looks to stay apart from the drama of the court. To stay ahead you must begile them and use your own femininity as a weapon against others. Your natural innocence itself can draw many to you." Nozomi spoke softly to the young human. Her own voice sounding soft and breathy as the wind.

This world they lived it was going to eat the human alive unless she learned to find a place in it.

"What should I do then?" Kagome asked looking between them all.

Rayin spoke her voice was raspy and warm " You will use your natural aesthetics and charm, we will show you, if our lord would also be kind to allow us."

At this Sesshomaru nodded and leaned back against the mountain of pillows in the chamber of his concubines.

His concubines descended upon him.

His siren watched with rapt attention.

"How are you enjoying this evening lord Sesshomaru. So many beasties yet you sought out us." Nozomi spoke as the duo mirrored each other leaning into his arms hold.

"Hn, you both seemed lonely." Sesshomaru spoke eyeing his siren.

"We are lonely yet you look onwards at another. Would you not be the only to chase away our longings." Reyin spoke making the demon lord look back to the duo. Nozimi was nuzzling her master as Reyin's hand traveled along his thigh.

They distracted the demon lord. "My Lord could look at another while in our presence it almost hurts us."Nozimi spoke pulling attention to her.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru shall allow you each to visit the near settlement for " A soft giggle drew app attention to the miko.

"That was good, I may be innocent but I was an outcast. I've kept jealous women from attacking me and lustful men from raping me. I can prove it If you don't mind." Kagome smiled as her new master gave her a nod. Kagome approached the comfortable trio.

"Oh my, here I've finally found my lord. Wandering off on your own lord Sesshomaru, didn't you promise to keep your siren in your sights in this room of demons. I'm just a human woman." Kagome spoke looking dejected and Nozomi smirked.

Ah her act was being innocent and cluless.

Reyin smiled at her teasingly. "If you wish to join us human you must find your own place to lay."

Sesshomaru was amused. Kagome looked at the group, you could practically taste the helplessness of the human.

They were all suprised when Kagome settled in between the legs off their lord and snuggled into him.

"Is this okay my lord?" His mikos innocent gaze kept the woman at his side from feeling slighted.

"Yes my siren." Sesshomaru spoke making the miko pout.

"You left me alone my lord to find others to entertain you. Does my voice bore you already. Tired of your siren, hoping another may capture me?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"It would seem, this Sesshomaru is deeply at fault. You will be allowed to accompany my concubines and this one will see to growing your ever-growing collection of reading scrolls." Sesshomaru spoke but realized his siren had the tools to survive.

She survived all these years in her own. He too seemed to be veiled by her innocence.

Nozomi it seemed to strike first. His siren was given a full kiss full of probing tongues and soft moans.

It was a delicious sight for the demon lord.

Reyin kissed and nipped at his ear while running her hands along the body of his siren.

Kagome for her part didn't mind. Affection was something she felt starved for. Nozomi started to kiss and suck along the mikos neck.

Kagome's innocent blue gaze slid up to her demon lord.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist.

His lips captured the miko's while Reyin moved to undress the miko.

His court was full of lust most days. Displayed acts of rutting were normal. It seemed his miko want shy either.

Kagome for her part was flushed. Not embarrassed but hot. Eager and wet. So when lips descended upon her heated core Kagome pulled back from her kiss and moaned.

It was a sight to Sesshomaru.

Reyin sampling his siren between her thighs and Nozomi suckling upon Kagome's pink pert nipples. His human for her part lay spread upon his lap after she pulled away. His siren was undressing him as she was decended and soon Nozomi helped him free of his clothing.

Nozomi and Reyin pulled the human woman and faced his lustful siren to his length.

Kagome was listening to the other women as she sucked down the demon before her.

Their lord lay back fully enjoying the warmth of his siren upon him. Nozomi positioned herself under the miko and tasted her dripping folds.

Reyin busied herself by running her own feminine heat against that of Nozomi.

It was all a flurry of lust. His miko was still a virgin by her maiden barrier but not as pure as assumed.

Soon after their activity of heated lips and skin he allowed his miko to be taken to the baths while they called upon another of his concubines for Sesshomaru to slate his lust.

Kagome smiled softly as the women and she soaked in the water.

"You wear your mask well. If our matter didn't fear another stealing you away, you would be a great spy." Reyin spoke making the miko laugh.

"I actually learned most of what I know because I had to pretend to be happy. My village doesn't look anything or anyone different. They don't take kindly to outsiders either." Kagome smiled and that was a mask to hide her pain.

"It was foolish to force you into a test. You just come off so naturally. It's amazing." Nozomi said as they all stood to dry and dress.

Kagome contemplated her thoughts. She was in a place where the effect of harsh treatment was going to be an asset to her.

She wondered briefly if at some point she would be allowed to visit her brother Sota or even Kaede. Though she was sure Kikiyo was glad to be rid of her.

The women returned the miko into the arms of their lord.

Kagome was still thinking as she was led back to her rooms.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke immediately pulling her Argentina. Said mikos head snapped up. She had never heard Sesshomaru say her name.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said brightening.

Seeing the shine and sparkle in her eyes. Sesshomaru vowed to only use this power for good.

"You will perform for this one' s court tomorrow. " Sesshomaru nodded once as his human smiled brightly at him.

"This one will accompany you tonight. You will sing for me miko. This Sesshomaru will grant you anything you desire, just ask it of me after you sing." Sesshomaru smirked allowing the miko to have control of a small part of the demon.

The pair settled in her rooms and into her futon that was surrounded by mounds of pillows and furs.

Kagome was exhausted but was settled into the embrace of the demon. Softly she sang.

A lovely hymn that Sesshomaru did not truly understand the meaning of but it was lovely none the less.

The demon relaxed and fell into slumber holding his newest prize. Kagome sang until she too fell into a deep sleep.

While the two slept and seemed to finally be at ease far off into the western lands there say another.

Kikiyo tore apart her sisters hut. Furiously searching for any sign of her.

'Where was she! I needed her.' Kikiyo's thoughts swarmed around her as a figure in the backround stared at tye crazed woman.

His aura was threatening and dangerous. "She has probably gone on an herb search. Kagome will return, she had nowhere else to go. Just give me time to find her." A growl slowly thrummed out from the mysterious man.

His glittering green eyes flashed to burning red for a moment. He was a strikingly beautiful man. His Ashen white hair pulled back into a high tail, leaving his face set in an angered grimace.

"I have given you the coin. You promised me my singing bird. Has my bird flown away under your watch human." The tall demin stepped toward the woman who shivered in fear.

"I'll find her for you. I'm her sister she will return and when she does I'll hand get over I swear it!" Kikiyo whimpered as the demon slightly caressed her face.

"You better. Or I will take my coin out on your hide. Then what man would want you other than a demon." Pushing the woman down until the mess the demon turned and stalked out the door.

Kikiyo shuddered. She had hoped that keeping Kagome isolated would mean she'd stay put till she could hand over her side of the bargin.

She turned the village against get sister. The temple against her do she couldn't take her vows. All her careful planning. She even kept her sister from singing around others so none would spirit her away.

"Dammit!" Kikiyo screamed tearing away and tossing her sisters belongings violently.

Breathing heavily Kikiyo stilled. Her own miko energies coming to light. There was a familiar signature of energy around some rumpled clothing of her sisters. Almost like her secret half demon.

She would get Inuyasha and have him track her sister. Kikiyo needed to hurry. She had already long ago spent the money From Totomashio.

She needed Kagome and fast.

**Thanks for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	4. Envy

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 4: Envy**

Kagome sat behind a wall of silk and gauzy tapestry. The grand hall beyond her was filled with merriment and noise. To her left sat her master on his throne looking out into the crowd stoic as ever.

Kagome stared at the multicolored clothing of silver, red and gold that Sesshomaru wore. His long silver hair was pulled back into interwoven knots, that though seemed utterly feminine, on Sesshomaru made him even more alluring.

His bored gaze slanted towards his siren. The drapery only covering her from the view of his guest.

Kagome's hair was intricately pulled high and loose around her. Jewels and bells intertwined with her long obsidian locks. Dressed in a deep blue and silver kimono and made up to look like a beautiful doll. Sesshomaru could only admire his prized beauty.

Raising a clawed hand, the hall soon fell into silence. All eyes turned to the stoic western ruler who gazed out into the crowd of demons.

There was a gathering of other lords, they would convene biannually every year for a week, to a different lord's land. It was important. To see the prosperity, the strength, showing off the wealth of the lands.

As Sesshomaru was the western ruler, he ensured everything was to perfection. His siren had been trained and was prepared as she could ever be, Sesshomaru had been too busy to interact and enjoy her music due to the ever-impending gathering.

Politically none outshined the ever the killing perfection, just as none could outclass him in battle.

The hall lay silent waiting on the normally silent ruler to speak. He was rare to ever interact with those who came to his lands.

"This Sesshomaru welcomes you to my lands. May you enjoy all the west has to offer. This Sesshomaru has found an artistic talent for your enjoyment this year, and my siren shall perform every night of our banquet this week. Enjoy her voice while you can."

Sesshomaru knew his siren would also do a private performance for just the prominent rulers and himself later but the lesser lord need not know that.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and music began to play from his appointed ensemble he had at every gather.

The hall of demons felt surprise as what could only be a voice of the kami's eased out from behind the silk drapery. A silhouette of a woman stood, and all eyes fell onto the swaying from the singing woman.

Kagome sung with practiced ease. The words flowed from her lips trapping every living creature in a hypnotized web. The harmonious melody that the miko sang kept the hall in rapt attention so that every word made the demons hold their breath so they could hear only the beautiful voice.

Sesshomaru stared at his swaying siren. Her voice seemed to become more impressive. The flow the ease and the softness of each sang word had Sesshomaru as hung up on the miko as the others. There was no chance that the western ruler would ever tire if his miko's voice.

Her voice was something enchanting. Sesshomaru gazed back out into the crowd and saw some of the jealous stares of the women brought. The daughters of lords who had hoped to the be shining attention. The envious looks of men directed toward the western ruler himself for having found such a mesmerizing star.

Sesshomaru smirked proud of his siren. Her call seemed to be captivating to all. Even though the daughters were jealous they could not utter a word to break the silence. They too were subdued by the vocal masterpiece that the miko could raise.

As the last note rang out, Sesshomaru was among the many that could not help but feel the song was over too soon.

A moment of silence held the room then it roared into applause and many wanted to meet the singing beauty still hidden behind her silky layers.

Eyeing they demons before him he had his siren stay hidden. Kagome sang all through the night.

Sesshomaru awoke the next day calmed and looked to the small warm body to his side.

His Siren slept curled into his possessive hold. Seeking the warmth her master provided.

She dressed in silk sleeping robes, and never asked much of her master.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than for his human to ask the world of him. After last night's show, she had more than earned it for the performance. She made his land took far above the other's. The west was powerful, prosperous, and full of an abundance of wealth. His siren added a new avenue to his title.

Artistic. It would bring many of great talents back to his lands.

Sesshomaru stared at the thick, long lashes that hide the smoldering eyes of his beauty. His miko was too tired to let her master enjoy her. Sesshomaru had wanted to ensure his little human would have felt rewarded for her night of hard work.

The demon smirked and slithered low to his sirens body. Loosening her silk sleeping kimono. Greedily he stared at the curvaceous ripe form of his minx.

His eyes sought out the soft patch of curls at the apex of his human's thighs. Tongue out and ready Sesshomaru buried his mouth on the sweet nectar of his mikos pussy.

Not only was her voice addicting her cunt was just as divine.

Kagome was cold but hot as her body writhed in pleasure. Her tired eyes opened, and she looked down to the silky silver locks of the head devouring her.

Her soft breathy gasps only drove her master further. He wanted to hear every utterance of pleasure from those pink lips. Then his siren moaned like she was falling apart. It was exciting.

Sesshomaru rose above his flustered human tearing away his own attire. He slid his length slowly along her quivering folds.

Kagome ached with need as she looked into her master's golden gaze.

"Please." The young woman said breathlessly. Her own miko powers swirled around the pair, soothing, coaxing.

There was a flash of pain from the loss of her virginity.

Kagome though has always been sure that she would make every decision without regrets. This seemed like one of the best decisions she could make in her life. She knew she could never be his bride, but she could enjoy him when he would seek her out. If she gave it her all, he would always have need of her. Or so she hoped.

Soon fire was warming her and the two made a dance of bodies igniting heat with the ever-changing embers of passion.

Sweat slicked bodies and a tongue that sucked Kagome's sensitive nipples.

Then his mouth was on her's and Sesshomaru drank down her honeyed moans.

Soon Sesshomaru had his siren bowed before him on her hands and knees as she begged for more. Sesshomaru was more than happy to grant her greedy wishes. Her moaning wants.

Sesshomaru wanted to feed this selfish desire to feed this burning want of his woman.

A low guttural groan escaped the demon as he gripped his siren by her long obsidian locks.

"Fuck yourself on me my pet. Enjoy the fruits of pleasing this one." Sesshomaru said growling out watching his beauty work herself back onto him.

Her body was spread, she was begging and the tight coil within her wound up and broke her. Over and over till finally Kagome pulled the pleasure from her master.

Her body milking him of everything he could offer his minx.

Sesshomaru ensure not a drop of him spilled from his siren. Were she to bear him a pup it would be welcomed. She would have earned it and her ties to him would be everlasting.

The western ruler smirked. 'Yes, his siren full and heavy with his seed, with his pup was fully worth it.

Kagome's face was pressed into the warm furs and she gripped tightly to the bedding.

Her master twitched inside her as he filled up. Her body shivered off the high of orgasm.

Kagome was pulled over to lie her back laying on the chest of the western ruler. Sesshomaru licked and kiss his human still buried deep within Kagome.

He would not risk his favorite prize losing any of her reward.

Kagome moaned as she felt her master licking her neck.

"Good bitch." Sesshomaru said gripping her bouncing breast.

Soon Sesshomaru softened and pulled out lifting his sore female with him. Ignoring his rushing servants, he took his siren and washed her and himself. Settling them both into the warm spring.

Soon dressed her covered his human in beautiful clothing and jewelry. Covering his human with gauzy veils. Smelling of him entirely her voice still breathy and dreamy when she spoke.

With her on his arm many ruling lords were surprised to find the astounding singer from the night prior was a human and a miko at that.

Soldiers of his lands often spoke of the beauty of the singing miko. So many were curious, yet scenting the human knew better than to ask her keeper if they could look upon her visage.

So, the siren sang to a captive audience and as a special treat to higher lords sang open dressed in her beautiful gowns and garnished in gems and gold. Her beauty almost rivaled her voice.

Sesshomaru eyes the ruler of the south. His ashen white hair was pulled back tight from his face, and his flaming green eyes eagerly drank up his siren.

A calculating look flashed in the Southern lords' eyes and Sesshomaru kept note of that.

Soon his Siren sat to his side as he allowed the other lords to converse with her.

The southern lord continued to stare his woman down.

"Did you have a question for my Siren, Lord Koun?" The southern lords' green eyes tore away from his miko.

"May I ask her name?" His smooth baritone voice sought the siren more than anything.

A chill ran through Kagome seeing the demon's eyes. An instinct within her told her not to tell this strange demon her real name. Sesshomaru too felt a deep clenching in his gut to not tell the lord of the south his miko's name.

Her ran his claws through her long obsidian locks. "Her name is Siren." Sesshomaru said noting the green eyes watching his claws.

Kagome nodded as she cuddled close to her master.

"My father named me that long ago, he said he loved my voice as a baby and my mother couldn't agree more. It hurt being left alone when they passed on. No siblings and no one to speak for me, it was a miracle for lord Sesshomaru to take me on." Kagome smiled brightly as she lied. Her pulse was calmed and even.'

Sesshomaru was impressed. She fed false information as if she were a practiced spy. Though living in isolation, she would have had to have hardened against all those outside of her circle.

The southern lords' green eyes dimmed, and he lost interest in the western lords' prize.

"Hn, you do find interesting one's lord Sesshomaru." Lord Koun said looking off in the distance bored.

Kagome relaxed into her master's hold unsure why the demon made her uneasy. Soon the lords were all gone and Sesshomaru set to finding a personal guard for his siren.

He did not trust the look in the Southern lord's gaze. So, he sent a missive to the demon slayers to the east of his lands. They were good warriors who sought to stay in his good graces. They took out jobs for the western ruler and this for them would be a great honor.

He had to protect his Siren.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	5. Atmosphere

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 5: Atmosphere **

Clawed hands ran through the long dark tresses of his little siren. Sesshomaru enjoyed this activity when working through tedious paperwork.

Kagome sang softly focusing on some medicine making. Sesshomaru was fascinated as her small hands worked over the herbs creating her personal salve.

Her soft words eased the demon lord as he read over documents. He was working diligently and Sesshomaru ignored the masked demon slayer sitting in the corner.

The girl was loaned out by her clan along with her younger brother to oversee his human. Sango and Kohaku. The boy was just as diligent as his sister, but the boy was on the night shift.

Sango and Kagome had become fast friends oddly enough and Sesshomaru did not mind. Kagome was his siren, should she seek out pleasures or friends ships with others it did not bother the demon.

His siren was given free reign of any and all his people. She pleased him greatly and nothing would be spared. Though many wanted a night with his siren Kagome had turned them all away.

The miko said she would bend to his whims or seek mutual pleasure with her master but refused to partake in the bevy of those that threw themselves at her feet.

Though his lovely harem was not safe from the miko. Sesshomaru all but encouraged her interaction with the women. All the more delighted in watching Kagome enjoying herself or being enjoyed.

He suspected his siren had an affinity for women with him as the exception. Though she did make nice with a few of the guard. The blue eyed miko had only stated she did not want pups, at this particular time. The thought of pupping her did send a thrill through the demon lord every time he partook in her welcoming body.

She took precaution as she stated but Sesshomaru did not mind.

He enjoyed the attention given freely by his siren. She was very controlled and welcoming to any and all his demands.

Soon he bid his miko night and settled into a long night of work. Kagome had eased into his daily life without qualms. She settled into life at his court with ease and her voice would continue to enrapture the demon lord.

Sesshomaru pondered over the interaction with lord Koun. He had gotten missives from many asking to borrow his siren for entertainment. Though none as persistent as the southern lord.

Sesshomaru had denied all request and enjoyed as many an artist or performer now roamed through the western lands. Some singers requesting to train under his siren.

Currently the miko had a few she was considering, some demons both male and female. Some consorts of other lords, both human and demon.

The miko had only taken in one student Rin. Though the wetern ruler was pushing her to take on a young kitsune from the North lands. The boy was very promising as a student. Kagome had promised if thigs went smoothly with his ward she would consider taking on another student.

Though her newest charge was a human she had found. The girl was mute at first, but little Rin soon found her voice.

The miko coddled the girl and Sesshomaru allowed it. Sesshomaru had met Rin when showing Kagome small human villages on the outskirts of his lands.

The poor pup was starved and seemed as though she had been beaten but it did not stop her from smiling sweetly and offering up her own goods to both he and Kagome.

When his siren looked to him in a silent plea the demon allowed her to collect the girl.

The demon lord enjoyed his wards company and ensured the girl was trained as a lady. His miko ensured she took to her arts. Singing and dancing was the young ones forte.

Lately his miko would look to young Rin with pain lingering in her gaze. The demon lord did not know what to make of it.

Though he suspected she missed of her siblings she had spoken of.

Sesshomaru was less inclined to allow the girl back to the village that ostracized her. Kagome though did not complain, and the demon wondered if he should seek out his miko's family for her.

Brushing off the worry Sesshomaru would speak to the girl another time for this. The demon focused on his work putting that task to be saved for another day.

Yet on the outskirts of the western land a half demon settled down his charge.

Kikyo was shrouded in a dark veil her brown eyes squinting in the dark.

"How long till we arrive Inuyasha?" Kikiyo eyed the half dog demon. His golden gaze settled downward and worked on building up a fire. Once the blaze lit up Kikiyo eyed his silver hair fluffy and eyed his twitching ears.

"Maybe another week away. Why did you need this Kagome girl anyway?" Inuyasha asked confused on his lovers' actions.

Kikyo hummed but smiled softly to the lovestruck half demon.

"Kagome is my sister. For her to be taken so forcefully I could not imagine it was willing Inu. You saw the state of her home. All she asked for was to live in peace. What kind of sister would I be to leave her with a beast that would spirit her away from the only home she knows?" The young woman leaned heavily against the man who sighed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru may have had their differences but his brother was not an unjust or tyrannical demon. He allowed the half demon to roam the land, had helped him obtain his sword and continuously checked in on him to ensure he was eating and doing well.

Sure, they were not a big puppy pile but Inuyasha didn't trust his lover fully. They would travel to his home; he would ask his brother what was going on and then he would figure out what to do on his own.

Though the half demon figured this was a better option than his human trying to find a way into the fortress herself. The half demon did not want to see the girl dead for being foolish.

He had wisely sent word ahead of them and planned to use the full week to ensure his brother was prepared to deal with this particular headache.

Inuyasha could only wonder, what Kikiyo's true intentions were.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	6. Eager

**A/N: Short chapter it's pretty **

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 6: Eager **

Sesshomaru frowned down at the missive given by his half-brother. It would seem his brother was playing it safe and Sesshomaru knew all too well how nosy women could be a problem.

His only concern was he would be leaving for a summit of all lords to discuss trade and retouch on alliance terms. His siren was at risk and he could not trust the supposed theory of this Kikiyo. His human wasn't stolen away in the darkness of the night from her mother's arms.

His siren fell into his arms willingly to escape the scorn and hate that seemed to follow her in her village. Sesshomaru had stalked his human for a half a moon cycle and not once did he see sights of this supposed twin. His miko obtained only letters of her younger siblings but was ostracized from the only one who live in the villages as she resided.

His siren came into his study a bit unsure, but he beckoned her to his side. Kagome brightened and nearly purred in eagerness as Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently cupped her face.

"My half brother is to arrive. You will meet with the boy as this Sesshomaru has many interactions with him." Kagome nodded eager to please. "It is troubling, but he has brought a guest who you will avoid at all cost." Kagome nodded meekly.

"Tell me Kagome, who is Kikiyo?" Sesshomaru watched as his human grew pale and reacted to the name as if she had been struck.

"She is my sister." The girl mumbled but Sesshomaru pulled her small body to him. "She was also one of my biggest tormenters in the village." Sesshomaru soothed his siren.

"She is claiming I have stolen you away from your home. I will allow you to set my brother straight in privacy, but you will not be allowed to leave the safety of my concubines shiro. Inuyasha worries she will wish to stay in our home till after the summit conclude in hopes of spotting you." His miko only burrowed further into his hold.

"I'll stay hidden, don't let her take me back. Please." Her azure gaze met his honey orbs and he gave her a single nod.

"They will arrive withing the week. I will leave for the summit in a quarter moon cycle and you will not leave Nozomi's side. Though with you sharing her quarter's this one is sure you will not be leaving her bed for the duration on my departure." Sesshomaru smirked down to his now blushing siren.

It was something Sesshomaru vastly enjoyed watching his siren devoured by the pleasures his concubines gave her. Watching her in turn offer herself to him for the pleasure he eagerly took from her willing body.

"I wish for your lovely mouth to taste me siren. I will enjoy you every night until my leaving. Enjoy me for you are mine Kagome. No one shall remove you from my side." Eagerly Kagome rose to kiss the smooth lips that offered her the world.

Kagome's hands were eager touching the warm hard body and her master allowed her liberty in her venture. Her soft mouth gave out breathy hums of pleasured sighs as she parted his clothing tasting the flesh in the demon that craved her.

When her mouth found him and eagerly swallowed him down Sesshomaru could do nothing but enjoy his siren. In moment's of her tongue playing with him he contemplated tying the miko to him. A mating to have her live by his side forever did not seem bad.

Soon all thoughts were stolen as his human swallowed him whole and she was soon spread before him naked as he pounded into her dripping womanhood. His siren was singing her pleasures to him in every gasp every moan and it was just as addicting as her singing was.

He watched his human let go of those worries that plagued her and give herself fully to the demon lord and soon she was coming undone at the burst of his seed burrowing deep within her.

Sesshomaru had to clench his teeth to not mark his siren. Her didn't want her stolen from him but he could not just take his human. She was beneath him legs still tightly wrapped around his waist face flushed with euphoric bliss and heaving breathy pant's.

"We are not finished yet Siren. This Sesshomaru is contemplating pupping you. Let us continue practice." His smile sent shivers up Kagome's spine and she quickly turned onto her hands and knees leaning forward so her face pressed into the lush carpet as she spread herself wide.

"Please Master!" Kagome needed this distraction need the lust. She needed to prove she wanted everything the demon was offering her eagerly.

The week leading up to his brother's arrival was full of lust for the ruler and his siren.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


End file.
